For Sale: Airstream
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: "I've kinda thought about you and me...heating it up in there."


**I started writing this a few weeks ago with the intention of publishing it last night right after the ep as a kind of a pick – me – up, but I was trying to gif some stuff for Tumblr and Photoshop was being slower than Waige's progress plus I had to reread this one more time so it's about 12 hours late, but we're in a hiatus that is going to seemingly last forever given where it left off so here, have some established Waige smut.**

 **Shoutout to Heidi for helping me figure out the plot details.**

* * *

"Walter?"

He snapped to attention, looking over at him from his desk. "Hmmm?"

"I was looking online at an RV I could rent for that road trip with Ralph this summer, and...I came across this ad." Paige cocked her head, frowning. "You want to sell the airstream?"

"Or break it down for parts." He shrugged. "Happy already offered to do it, but I thought I'd see if someone would offer on it first."

"Why?"

"We need more room. I was considering building another rocket."

"Hmmm." Paige licked her upper lip and bent over her paperwork.

Walter frowned. "Do...you...have a problem with me selling it?"

"Uh. Well." Paige folded her hands. "No. Not generally. But, um." She pressed her lips together.

"Oh!" Walter's eyes lit up the way they did when he thought he'd figured something out. "Did you want to take it on the road trip?"

"Oh, God, no," Paige said. "The only reason I feel safe in that thing is it's in the garage. I just...uh..." She debated not telling him. But Happy and Toby had run home to check on the workers and Sylvester and Cabe would be going out to lunch after his Alderman meeting. She stood up, walking slowly through the space between their desks. Leaning on his desk, just enough that he had a perfect view of her cleavage should his eyes drop, she smiled. "I've kinda thought about you and me...heating it up in there."

The old Walter might have asked why she wanted to turn the thermostat up. But this wasn't the old Walter. His response was to glance down. "Mmmmm. Really."

"Yeah. I mean...it's something different, you know." She smiled. "And you know...everyone is elseware right now."

Walter was still another moment or two, staring at her breasts, then shook his head slightly and looked back up at her, frowning. "You...do realize that...your mother has slept in there, right?"

"If that weirded me out, I'd have made Conner Holden take my virginity in someone else's car."

Walter grunted. "I could have done without that visual."

Paige straightened up, rotating her hips playfully. "Wal – ter."

Walter stood up, walking around the desk and taking her hand. Paige rose on her tiptoes – even though it wasn't necessary, and slid her arms around his neck as his mouth reached hers. She moved a hand to the side of his face, kissing him back.

His hands curled around the bottom of her shirt – he wasn't the type of person who usually thought about sex during working hours, but if she got his mind there, he was fully focused.

Her hands slid down to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt, continuing to kiss him. "Come on," she mumbled against his mouth when the shirt was open. She grabbed his hand, heading for the airstream, surprised but not displeased when his stride overtook her and it ended up being him leading her inside. She stopped for a moment, surprised at how different it looked, having momentarily forgotten that it'd been renovated and rearranged when Allie had spent a week living inside.

"Sit on the edge of the bed," Walter said, his voice low. Paige kissed him again before complying. She perched on the edge of the bed, her heart rate increasing as Walter lowered himself to his knees, sliding his hands up her thighs, under her skirt. She pressed her palms into the mattress, lifting her hips as his fingers hooked around her underwear and tugged them down. "Take off your skirt," he said in a low voice.

Paige wiggled out of it, lifting her right leg and resting her foot against the edge of the mattress. She leaned back propping herself up on her arms as Walter walked forward on his knees, sliding an arm around her propped up leg and placing the other one on her other thigh.

When his mouth touched her, Paige closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. He hadn't done _this_ before they started their relationship, but with the exception of the first time, when he had teased her too long and left her frustrated, his previous lack of experience was almost too hard to believe. She arched her back, tipping her head toward the ceiling, as he swept his tongue straight up her center and stopping just below where she was most sensitive, pointing his tongue and retracing where he'd just been. He blew lightly on her, making her shudder, and then licked straight up again. " _Oh_ yeah," she breathed, her voice barely audible.

He scooted a bit closer, gently caressing her thigh as he continued, his tongue moving in long, sweeping motions, sometimes flattening it, sometimes pointing and applying more pressure. She leaned to the left, balancing her upper body on her left arm and putting her right hand in his hair. He hummed in response, the vibrations making her hips jerk against him. "Walter, up."

He lifted his head, looking confused. Paige sat up, undoing the buttons on her shirt. She was starting to sweat and the remaining clothing was getting uncomfortable. She wiggled out of the shirt and tossed it aside, and Walter took the opportunity to rid himself of his pants and boxers before scooting back between her thighs, curling his arms more tightly around her legs as his tongue went back to work.

Paige's breathing grew heavier as he continued, moving higher, pointing his tongue and circling it around – but never quite touching – her nerves. "Oh God," she moaned, the hand that was in his hair coming up to cover her mouth. She glanced toward the airstream door. They'd been in here for nearly ten minutes already. What if someone had returned to the garage?

 _No one is around. You're paranoid._ She was the one who wanted to get it on in here anyway. Paige pushed fear of being caught out of her mind, an easy thing to do when Walter swiped his tongue over her clit, making her abdominal muscles clench. He repeated the motion, then began moving his tongue counter clockwise, then clockwise, then back again, around the darkening bud. Paige groaned, her eyes falling closed, leaning back farther and shifting the foot on the mattress out and back, widening the gap between her thighs to give him more access. He shifted into the extra space, his fingers pressing into her skin.

Paige gasped for air when, his tongue dipped lower again, licking up the evidence of how turned on she was, then teased her entrance, moving his tongue from side to side. "Walter," she managed, his voice coming out in a higher pitch than was normal for her. He responded by moving his tongue up and down again, in long, sweeping motions, his nose bumping her clit. "Walter," she said again, her hand back in his hair, fingers twisting around his curls. The tension between her hips was building and as he continued she bit her lip, closing her eyes as he drew her closer and closer to the edge. "Oh God."

Her hips thrusted forward against him, settling into a rhythm as he gently sucked at her, his tongue coming up to flick at her clit, and she whined. "Oh..." He picked up the pace, his mouth making an O on her, her clit in the middle, and his tongue pressed against it, moving quickly and firmly from side to side. Paige moaned loudly, her hips moving frantically, needing just a bit more stimulation and crying out when she got it, throwing her head back and letting her arms go limp, falling back against the mattress and gasping.

Walter kept his mouth on her, sucking gently at her clit to draw out her orgasm. Paige trembled. "Oh, my God." Walter moved to kissing her lower, his tongue moving soothingly over her until the pulsing ceased. He stood up, wiping his mouth and standing between her thighs, rubbing them gently.

He leaned over her. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, his hands on the mattress on either side of her.

She nodded. "Yeah. God, yeah." She reached up, placing her hand on his neck, staring up at him lovingly. Walter lowered his head, brushing his lips across hers. Paige moaned quietly as she deepened the kiss, almost embarrassingly turned on over being able to taste herself on his lips. "I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you."

Walter moved his lips to her neck, placing a wet kiss below her ear and then blowing lightly on it, making her shudder. He kissed down and over, swirling his tongue against her throat, then arched his back as his mouth found her breasts. "Mmmmm," Paige moaned, quietly, as he kissed between them, one of his hands caressing her from hip to shoulder. She could feel him twitching against her thigh, and she wiggled her hips. "Walter."

He straightened up, back on his feet, and ran his hand down from between her breasts down to her hips, placing it on her thigh as he bent over her again and slowly pushed a finger inside. "Okay?" He asked, stroking her gently and making her hips jerk. She always got tighter after an orgasm, and he always double checked that she was going to be okay having him inside her. Sometimes, she wasn't. But this time, Paige nodded, and he kept moving his finger, inserting a second one and moving them slowly in and out, sometimes pushing in and crooking them before continuing. Paige's eyes rolled back in her head, stretching her hands out to the sides and curling them around the sheet. Walter pushed his fingers all the way in, grinding the heel of his hand against her clit. "Shit," she gasped, a moan quickly escaping her lips. "Walter, just..."

He removed his fingers, leaning over her and positioning himself at her entrance. He leaned down and kissed her before slowly pushing his hips forward until she completely surrounded him, his eyes locked on hers. Paige wanted to keep looking at him – she loved when they stared into each other's eyes, especially in moments as incredibly intimate as this – but him filling her felt so good she couldn't help but close her eyes as a tiny grunt escaped her lips.

She felt the mattress shift as he leaned on one arm, and his hand cupped her face gently as he spoke. "Still okay?"

She opened her eyes. "God, yes," she whispered. Walter slowly pulled his hips back and pushed forward just as carefully. "Mmmm hmmm," she said, beginning to move her hips along with him, just as slowly. Satisfied that she wasn't uncomfortable, Walter began to thrust with more force, picking up the pace ever so slightly as he rhythmically glided in and out of her. He straightened up, tugging her back to the edge of the bed, holding her hips.

Since he'd already brought her over once, it wasn't surprising that it wasn't more than a couple of minutes before Paige could feel her orgasm building again. Walter still seemed entirely in control, moving slowly but not lazily, using one hand for balance as he leaned over her and letting the other one explore, trailing over her stomach, going down to squeeze her hip, then up to knead one of her breasts. "You're so..." he started, trailing off when she deliberately tightened around him. She did it again, smirking when he closed his eyes. "God, Paige."

"Kiss me," she moaned, and he leaned lower over her, locking his lips around hers and sucking her lower lip into his mouth, running his tongue along it before parting his lips. Paige pushed her tongue into his mouth, wrapping her legs more tightly around him. The tension between her hips was mounting, and she whimpered into his mouth when he changed his angle of thrusting slightly so that he brushed her clit every time. "Oh God, I'm..." she trailed off into a whimper as he thrust faster, a hand squeezing her breast.

And then he stopped. Paige wondered if he was trying to regain control, but he wasn't breathing hard, wasn't moaning like he normally did when he got close, and as a whine of frustration escaped her lips she realized he had stopped with the very intention of frustrating her. "Walter," she pleaded, trying to hold him in place with her legs as he straightened up more and thinking she was going to burst into tears when he pulled out of her. "Walter, Walter, please."

"Please _what_ ," he said pointedly, his fingers lightly trailing over her again. She hated that smug look on his face, especially when he raised his eyebrows. "Please what?"

Paige pushed herself back up, her arms behind her, her hands flat against the mattress. "Back in. Please. Please go back in." She shifted her knees farther apart. " _Walter_."

Walter shrugged, dropping back to his knees and wrapping his arms around her legs so quickly she almost hadn't registered it before he had his mouth on her again, burying himself between her thighs so thoroughly that she briefly wondered if he was able to breath. His tongue moved quickly, and he hummed against her, the vibrations jolting through her like an electric shock – though having experienced both, Paige much preferred this. He licked and sucked and stroked her with his tongue with such a ferocity if she didn't know better she'd think he was feeling all the same sensations that she was. Her moans grew louder again, her breathing harder and heavier, and as she looked up at the ceiling she saw spots in her vision. "Oh God, I'm close," she gasped, her hips grinding hard against his face. She was teetering right on the precipice, seconds away from falling, and then the sensations stopped as Walter lifted his head.

She thought she would burst into tears and opened her mouth to protest, but he wasn't teasing her this time, just crawling over her, hooking an arm around her leg to tug her up with him enough that he could get his knees on the bed. She scooted with him as best she could, away from the edge, and once he was settled he entered her swiftly, thrusting faster than he had before. Paige went cross eyed as he quickly had her right back where she'd been, and it was barely a minute before she was once again telling him she was close and praying that this time he'd stop denying her. Walter kept thrusting as if she hadn't said anything at all, and when he lowered his head to her breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth, she was done for, a loud, sharp _ah_ sound rushing from her lips as she pulsed hard around him and temporarily lost her vision.

He stopped thrusting, his eyes closed as he seemingly savored the feel of her around him as her body contracted and coated him. Paige sighed, sliding a hand to the breast that he'd given less attention to and rubbing her nipple between her fingers. She was sated, the desperate need had been fulfilled, but he was still hard inside her and she felt him twitch again as he looked down at her and watched her touch herself. "My God," he whispered, starting to move again. Paige wasn't sure she'd ever get over the way he looked at her.

She rolled her hips along with his, closing her eyes and groaning quietly when he went deep. Walter grabbed one of her legs, tugging at it, and she lifted them up and wrapped them low around him. She reached up, fingering one of his nipples and rubbing the pad of her thumb over it as she tightened herself around him in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Walter grunted. "That feels good."

"This..." Paige asked with a smirk as she rubbed his nipple, "or _this_?"

"All of it." Walter's eyes were closed, the pace of his thrusts increasing. "All of it. Paige..."

She craned her neck up to suck on his earlobe, feeling his breath on her neck. "I love you," she whispered, knowing that always got to him. She ran a hand up and down his shoulder blade. "Oh my God, Walter."

He choked out her name, then she felt his teeth dig into her shoulder as he groaned loudly and stilled on top of her. She continued to rub his shoulder, rocking her hips for a few more seconds before going still.

"Easy," she whispered, keeping her legs around him. "I've got you. I've got you." One thing she found incredibly endearing about him was how he still needed some sort of comfort and reassurance after he orgasmed. When they first got together, letting go had been extremely difficult to him, despite his attraction to her and the trust he already had in her. Now, it was easier for him to get caught up in the moment, but afterward, he was more comfortable when she held him. She didn't mind. Not at all. She loved that he loved her so much, and trusted her so much, that they could be here at all.

Walter lifted his head, looking down at her lovingly. Then he shifted his weight to one arm, holding one of his hands out, palm facing her. She grinned, lifting hers to complete the high five. "Hey Walter?" She asked after a moment.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't sell this airstream."

"Never."


End file.
